Coping Mechanism 1
by YuukiAkane
Summary: It's been 3 years after the fourth shinobi world war and Sakura still can't deal with the grief of losing her mentor and he was the perfect person to teach her how.


**Coping Mechanism**

It's been 3 years after the fourth shinobi world war and Sakura still can't deal with the grief of losing her mentor and he was the perfect person to teach her how.

* * *

It was August 2nd, Her Shishou's birthday, It was the third one she had to celebrate without her mentor. She was sat on the bar ordering another bottle of her mentor's favourite drink. She was on her 4th or 5th bottle of Sake and the bartender eyed her with uneasy eyes as he produced another bottle for her. She opened the bottle and pressed it to her lips throwing its contents down her throat without a care in the world.

She knew no one would try to stop her who in their right mind would try to go against one of the new Sannins, the new Slug princess. The other shinobi in the establishment looked at her with a mild look of pity, and maybe of concern but no one dared approach her in the fear of her lashing out at them.

A familiar chakra signature appeared on her right; it was flowing quite slowly like a lazy river she noted as she looked towards who had dared to sit next to her in the bar. She was met with tired-looking brown eyes and dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail.

He was donning his black regulation turtleneck and his green jounin flak vest over it. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and proceeded to pull out what she remembers as Asuma's lighter. He placed one of the sticks between his lips and lit it quickly, desperate for the feeling of nicotine rushing through his bloodstream.

"You know, that's really bad for you" She pointed out as she watched him take a long drag.

"Troublesome" He mumbled and eyed the empty bottles of Sake in front of her, raising an eyebrow daring her to lecture him further.

"Touché"

He looked her over, she still looked like herself but very different if that made any sense. She still had her pale pink hair that he thought was impractical for a ninja but it was now down to her waist, her same emerald eyes that seemed fluorescent in the night only it appeared duller- jaded, and full pink lips that were now constantly pressed into a tight line.

She no longer wore the bright red ensemble she used to. After the war, even in passing encounters, he's only seen her in black. She traded her qipao dress to sleeveless kimono-style blouse that reached her upper thigh, black spandex shorts, and a haori on top of it.

Sakura felt his gaze burning onto her side. She turned her head to his direction and quirked a brow, a silent question. She wasn't too bothered by the staring by now she was used to it. _'Oh, look at poor Sakura, she must be devasted'_ stares were now a part of her daily routine.

"Do you want one?" Shikamaru lifted his cigarette box towards her.

"No thank you, I don't do cancer sticks" She pressed her bottle on her lips and downed another bottle. The bartender has seemed to get what she was going for, blackout drunk. She honestly for the life of her could not remember if this was her 6th or 7th, she lost count after the 4th and she did not care at all.

"Oh? But you're not adverse to destroying your liver?" He said smugly as he watched her down yet another bottle.

"Medic Nin" She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Plus, my liver has gotten a lot of training, it's doing great. Thanks for your concern"

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru placed his cigarette butt on the growing pile on the ashtray in front of him. He looked her over again and she cocked a brow at him causing him to smirk at her. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Are-" She paused and inspected the lazy smirk adorning his face. "Are you flirting with me, Nara?"

"Is it working?" He chuckled, the sound of the deep rumble from his chest made heat shoot all-over her body. She has never really looked at Shikamaru that thoroughly before, but he was indeed handsome, his tanned skin, narrow eyes, thin nose, high cheekbones, and of course his toned body that came from years of training.

"Maybe" Sakura smiled coyly, looking up at him through thick magenta lashes, verdant eyes glowing with something akin to raw desire. She has heard about Shikamaru's conquests and she would be lying if she wasn't the tiniest bit curious if the rumours about him were true.

"What is it you want, Sa-ku-ra?" Shikamaru drawled out, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You" She murmured into her drink. His eyes darkened at the word, he then adjusted himself on the stool so that their shoulders would be touching. Sakura leaned into his shoulder; her face was dusted with a light pink colour. _'Cute'_ he mused to himself.

She grabbed the new Sake bottle offered to her and took a sip when she felt his large calloused hands hovering over her upper thigh. She stiffened at the sudden contact and looked over to the hand drawing a figure eight on her thigh. His face remained impassive but the amusement glimmering in his eyes were evident.

"What about me?" He said in a low voice that only Sakura could hear.

He continued with his ministrations on her thighs as he took one last puff on his last stick. Her breathing started to stagger as his hand went higher, her bottle of Sake forgotten on the bar top. She could feel heat pooling down her crotch reducing her ability to think clearly.

"Make me forget, Shikamaru" She pleaded, her eyes hazy and her tone desperate.

His hand continued moving upwards until it reached her core, a smirk forming on his face when he felt the heat and dampness through her spandex shorts. She held her breathe when he ran his finger over her slit through her clothes. Their interaction concealed from the other patrons who are busy with their own chatter.

The subtle tremble of her body as he rubbed her through her clothes sent blood rushing straight to his groin causing his brown pants to tighten considerably. Her flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes were enough indication of the want that she was feeling.

"You wanna get out of here?" he whispered into her ear, lips brushing gently against the shell of her ear, as he stopped his ministrations on her. He heard a soft whine escape her lips at the abrupt cessation of his actions.

"Yes" She nodded, and his lips travelled down to the junction of her neck, pressing on the pressure point effectively knocking her out. Her head was now pressed onto the bar top carelessly, her hair a halo around her face.

"Hey Genma, put the lady's drink on my tab. I'm gonna take the lightweight home" Shikamaru nodded at the bartender and lifting her into his arms bridal style. Genma cocked a brow at the unconscious woman on his bar and shrugged.

"_Take care _of our little cherry blossom" Innuendo lacing his voice as he winked at Shikamaru who returned it with a smug smirk.

* * *

She woke up in a bed covered with navy sheets, definitely not hers. She looked around the room, which was very spartan, a bed, dresser, and a side table. She was still dressed in her outfit from the night before sans the haori that was neatly folded on top of the dresser.

She stood up shakily from the bed and followed the smell of food to the kitchen where she saw Shikamaru with his broad back against her as he busied himself on whatever he was cooking. She sat herself on the dining table, her head pounding due to the copious amounts of Sake she ingested.

She raised her hand up to her head and pushed some healing chakra to alleviate the pain, if only that worked on other kinds of pain. She sighed and watched him moving around his kitchen in nothing but some pyjama pants.

"Coffee?" Shikamaru offered and she nodded in response. He poured her a cup and set it in front of her, she took the cup and took a long sip.

"Thank you" She continued to sip on the coffee hoping it would shake off the fatigue she felt. "What I said last night…"

"Don't worry about it" Shikamaru waved her off as he set down plates of food on the table then sitting on the seat beside her. "Already forgotten, we don't have to talk about it"

"No, I mean-"

"You don't have to do anything, Sakura" The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. "Just harmless flirting and you were drunk"

"Shika" Her cup forgotten on the table as she proceeded to seat herself on top of his lap facing him. His eyes widened a fraction, he was expecting her to completely regret last night and ran off as soon as she woke up. It was an unexpected turn of events but not unwelcomed.

"Hm?" He watched her eyes darken as it raked his body then his face. She pressed her soft lips against his, he responded as soon as he snapped back from his haze. He kissed her back with the same force as she did, nibbling her lower lip asking for entrance that she gave him without hesitation.

He pressed his tongue against hers, savouring the tasted of her sweet cavern. He could feel his cock twitch with anticipation at every moan that came from her mouth. Her hands taking his hair down from his ponytail massaging his scalp and pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body causing her clothed core to rub against his throbbing cock earning another mewl from the kunoichi and a groan from himself. She ground her hip into hers enjoying the friction of their body.

He trailed his hands down to grab her ass and give it a squeeze earning another roll of her hips onto his. Sakura wrapped her legs around Shikamaru's waist trying to pull herself as close as humanly possible to him, the delicious heat of his body on hers intoxicating her.

Shikamaru lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom, as much as he'd love to take her then and there on the dining table, she's still Sakura Haruno, the woman he's admired from a far for the longest time and even if it's just going to some one night stand he'd like to do it right.

He dropped her on the bed gently admiring the way she was sprawled on his navy sheets. Her hair lay dishevelled surrounding her beautiful face illuminated by the sunlight peeking through his curtains. She looked breath-taking and she was sprawled out for him.

He crawled on top of her until his body covered hers fully laying feather like kisses on every bare skin, he could put his lips on. He then reached her lips swollen from their previous activities. He pressed his lips into hers hoping to pour every ounce of want and admiration he felt into the kiss, she responded back with equal ardour.

"Shikamaru" She moaned into the kiss that had left him dazed. He tugged the zipper down the front of her chest removing her top, exposing her bindings clad breasts. He pressed kisses down from her ear to the swells of her breasts leaving angry red marks that were sure to leave bruises.

"No more teasing" She breathed out into a soft whimper.

He pulls out a kunai from his bedside table and cuts off her bindings releasing her generous breasts. He hungrily latched on to one of her pink pebbled nipples and tweaked the other with his forefinger and thumb, her body shuddered at the contact.

He then proceeded to trail kisses down to her hips, his hands tugging her spandex shorts and thong off her body. His hands massaging her inner thighs enticingly while his trail of kisses continued downwards towards her core.

"Shika, please" Sakura begged from under him, her eyes dark from lust. He brushes his lips against her core his eyes never leaving hers. He lapped up the juices already flowing from her while he continued to make sure she was watching him.

"Watch" He ordered and was answered with a shaky nod. He flicked her clit with his tongue and slowly inserted his middle finger into her. Her walls clenching against the intrusion deliciously, he could not help wondering how it would feel around his cock.

He pumped his finger into her slowly while sucking on her clit earning wanton moans from her. He then added another finger when he was stopped by her small hand.

"Fuck me" Sakura whispered desperately needing him inside of her.

"Patience" He clicked his tongue, smirking against her clit. He waved her hand away continuing his ministrations on her body. He continued to pump faster when he felt her walls quivering against his fingers, she was close, and he knew exactly how to get her there.

"Please please" She rasped out her body writhing from under him. She then felt the coil tightening inside her with each passing thrust of his fingers. She felt him curl his fingers and rub her G-spot mercilessly and the coil snapped completely.

He pulled out his fingers and sucked her essence off them. He then lapped up all the juices flowing out of her as her body trembled with the intensity of her orgasm. She looked positively debauched and he couldn't ignore his cock straining against his pants any longer.

"Please, I need you inside me"

"Alright, _hime_" He crawled back on top of her brushing his lips against hers. She can still taste herself on him and it turned her on even more. Her hands tugged on his pants wanting to get the offending clothing off and he complied.

He aligned himself against her core rubbing the head of his cock against her slick entrance. Her essence coating his tip, she bucked her hips upward desperately wanting to feel him inside of her. He then sheathed himself into her in one swift motion.

Her eyes rolled back, and a strangled moan left her lips as he seated himself in her. He began thrusting into her at a steady pace, she met his thrusts with her own each time. The room was filled with wanton groans and moans as he continued to thrust into her.

"Harder" She moaned out and who was he not to comply. He snapped his hips into hers, the continuous assault triggering the tightening of the coil within her again and the release came faster than the last. He felt her walls clamping down on his cock driving him closer to his own release.

His thrusts started turning more erratic and his breathing turned ragged. He started seeing spots of light in his vision as he started feeling the tightness in his balls. In a couple more thrusts, he felt the pressure release signalling his own climax accompanied by a strangled groan.

He pulled out of her and rolled to the side. He cautiously moved closer to her not wanting to startle or scare her off. She scooted closer to him, nuzzling her face against his chest and lazily draping her arm on his waist.

"Thank you" she murmured into his chest as she slowly descended into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
